1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to digital storage devices and logical block address assigning methods, and, more particularly, to hybrid storage apparatus and logical block address assigning methods for the hybrid storage apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional data storage apparatus is a single data storage apparatus connected to a host apparatus to store or read data according to a command of the host apparatus.
Recently, a hybrid data storage apparatus having a plurality of storage apparatuses has been developed to increase a data processing speed or a data storing capacity. However, such a conventional hybrid data storage apparatus has limitations of its performance and speed since the storage apparatuses are simply structurally connected.